Stank Gwen
by Smarty 94
Summary: Gwen grows worried about losing Sonic when he spends tons of time with Lynn Loud; but ends up getting stanked by some stray Sorcerer stank and Lori, Randy, Theresa, and Bobby try to prove that Sonic still cares about her. Meanwhile; Camouflage ends up getting custody of four children after his ex wife dies and gets them involved in saving a princess from Space Pirates.
1. Roommate Bonding

At a football field; a blue blur ran from one side of the field and to the other side where Duncan and Lynn were waiting with a stop watch.

The blur disappeared revealing that it was Sonic and Lynn pushed the stop button and checked the time.

"1.5 second? You're trailing behind." said Lynn.

"I'm the quarterback of my football team." said Sonic.

Lynn nodded

"Good point there." she said.

"I even made peace with Charlie Brown." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a grassy field; Lucy Van Pelt was holding a football and Charlie Brown was running for the football.

Charlie Brown managed to kick the football very far away.

The bald kid smiled.

"Finally, I kicked the football." said Charlie.

He started dancing before walking off.

Behind a tree; Sonic was aiming a sniper rifle at Lucy's head.

"That's right, allow Charlie Brown to kick the football." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone looked at Sonic shocked.

"You threaten to shoot the girl's head off?" asked Duncan.

"That's child abuse." said Lynn.

Sonic smirked.

"What did you want me to do to have her let Charlie kick the ball?" asked Sonic.

"Oh I don't know TALK TO HER ABOUT IT!" shouted Lynn.

"I'm with Lynn on this one." said Duncan.

"I tried that once, but she was to stubborn, so I wound up doing some American Sniper stuff on her. And I wouldn't worry about blowing her brains out." said Sonic.

He pulled the same sniper rifle out of his satchel and unloaded it, revealing that there was dummy rounds in it.

"The whole thing was loaded with dummy ammunition. You really think I'm that cruel?" said Sonic.

Lynn is mad.

"You could have been." said Lynn.

Duncan did some thinking.

"He's actually got a point, Sonic doesn't just go killing anyone at random, he only kills those who are to dangerous to live." said Duncan.

Sonic pulled out two paintball guns from his satchel and gave one to Duncan.

"Come on, I need to get my paintball on." said Sonic, "But I should warn you, one round from this thing can hurt."

Lynn laughed.

"Yeah right, how can one paintball-"Lynn said before Sonic shot a paintball on her shoulder, causing her to grab it in pain, "OH SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!"

"Warned you." said Sonic.

Later; the three were at a paintball battlefield and hiding behind a car.

Sonic smirked.

"Here's the plan, just keep on firing at the opposing team while I run for the flag." said Sonic.

He ran off as Duncan and Lynn fired at some random paintball gun users.

Sonic then returned with the flag.

"I promised, and I delivered." said Sonic.

The three started cheering.

Later; the group was at Splat Burger.

Sonic pushed a chili dog icon on the iPad and a chili dog fell into the bowl.

Lynn became shocked.

"Wow?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, the miracle of Splat Burger." said Duncan.

He pushed a cheese burger icon on the iPad and a cheese burger fell into the bowl.

Unknown to them Gwen entered the restaurant and was looking for Sonic.

"Hmm." said Gwen.

Sonic grabbed the tub.

"This thing can even give milkshakes." said Sonic.

He stuck the tub in Lynn's mouth and pushed the milkshake icon before pushing the carmel flavor icon and a ton of milkshakes dumped into Lynn's mouth who swallowed everything before the tub was put back in place.

"YEAH, THAT FEELS GREAT!" Lynn yelled before burping.

Gwen smiled and went to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." said Gwen.

Sonic turned and saw his girlfriend.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" said Sonic.

"You busy any time soon?" said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out his iPhone and check his schedule.

"I'm booked solid. Plus it's movie night here in Splat Burger and we're going to be watching Magnificent Seven." said Sonic.

"The version with Denzel Washington, Chris Pratt, and Ethan Hawke." said Lynn.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay, fine." said Gwen.

She walked off and sighed.

"So much for that." said Gwen.

She walked past a table with Lori, Bobby, Randy, and Theresa.

"I don't know what your problem with Lynn is, but Sonic sure seems to like spending time with her." said Randy.

Gwen looked at Randy and dumped his drink on him.

"Well that was uncalled for, and I'm sharing an apartment with my sister and a blind hedgehog." said Bobby.

"Amen." said Lori and Theresa.

Randy wiped the drink off his hair.

"Look, it took you four months to make peace with Penny Gadget considering that she and Sonic are old friends, the least you could do is try to make peace with Lynn since she's Sonic's new roommate." said Randy.

Gwen sighed.

"I'll try." She said and left.

Unknown to them the Sorcerer's Former Rat saw this and smirked and grabbed a orb full of stank and smirked.

The rat chuckled.


	2. Camouflage's Children

On Mobius; Camouflage was in his ship making a turkey sandwich on a hoagie roll.

He then placed the bread together and picked up the sandwich.

"Perfect." said Camouflage.

He was about to take a bite out of it when he heard a doorbell ring.

The chameleon sighed and walked out of the kitchen and to the transporter pad and pushed a button on it as a grey Mobian hawk in a tan business suit and a briefcase appeared on the pad.

"Camouflage Chameleon?" the hawk said sounding like Hugh Jackman.

"Yes?" said Camouflage.

The hawk pulled out a business card and gave it to Camouflage.

"Name's Dan Goldberg, I'm your ex-wife's attorney." the hawk known as Dan Goldberg appeared.

Camouflage sighed and pulled out a picture of himself and a pink Mobian chameleon with Princess Leia like hair.

"Yeah, I remember her. Haven't seen her in fifteen years after she divorced me and took the two kids." Camouflage said before putting the photo away and looking at Dan Goldberg, "What's going on with her anyways?"

"She's dead." said Dan.

Camouflage became shocked.

"What?" said Camouflage.

"Yeah, she suffered a heart attack on an airplane and died the next day." Dan said before pulling out a will and handing it to Camouflage, "We found this will on her desk when clearing out her stuff. Thought she meant for you to have it."

Camouflage started looking at the will.

He then became shocked.

"Holy shit she now has four kids? How long was I out of her life?" said Camouflage.

Badger appeared on the transporter pad with bags of groceries.

He saw everything and became shocked.

"Camouflage, how could you? I thought we had something special." said Badger.

The chameleon turned to his brother in arms.

"This is my ex wife's lawyer." said Camouflage.

"Oh, business talk. Got it." said Badger, "I'll just go to the kitchen and put these groceries away."

He walked off.

Camouflage continued to read the will.

"She wants me to raise our four children? Didn't know about the other two until now." said Camouflage.

"Apparently she left you nine months after the birth of the second child." said Dan.

Camouflage nodded.

"Fair enough." said Camouflage.

Dan pulled out a piece of paper.

"Sign this form stating that you're now the guardian of your children." said Dan.

Camouflage pulled out a pen and wrote his name on the form before Dan took the form away.

"I'll fax a copy of this form to you tomorrow." said Dan.

Camouflage nodded and pushed a button on the transporter controls and Dan disappeared as four teenage Mobian chameleons appeared.

The first one which was male had dark blue skin, red eyes, and was wearing a red turtleneck sweatshirt, blue jeans, and green and red shoes.

The second one which was female had turquoise skin, blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple tank top, blue denim jacket, yellow skirt, and blue slip on shoes.

The third one which was male had purple skin, blue eyes, black hair in an emo like style, and was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black pants, and purple boots.

The last one which was male had purple skin, green eyes, was wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and purple boots.

Camouflage gulped at the site of the kids.

"There's going to be a lot of catching up to do." said Camouflage.

With Badger; he was putting groceries away and heard a beeping sound.

The honey badger picked up his iPad and saw words saying incoming transmission.

He grabbed a communicator and turned it on.

"We've got an incoming transmission." said Badger.

" _I'll meet you in the bridge._ " said Camouflage.

Later; the six were in ship's bridge and looking the screen.

"Okay kids, you'll be able to see what your father and Uncle Badger do for a living." said Camouflage.

"Hopefully this'll be very useful stuff." the first teenage chameleon said sounding like Pete Davidson.

Badger pushed a button on the controls and a human like alien with green screen and dressed like a king appeared on the screen.

"This is King Rollo of Planet Reed in the Leblon galaxy. I am in need of your services." the king known as King Rollo said sounding like Harrison Ford.

"Your majesty, what might you be needing from a smuggler like me?" said Camouflage.

"Today is my daughter's wedding day, and she's been taken hostage by space pirates." said King Rollo.

Camouflage and Badger became shocked.

"Space pirates?" said Badger.

"Forget it, it's to dangerous. Besides, those assholes have it out for me." said Camouflage.

The King sighed.

"I hear that." said King Rollo.

"Look your majesty, we would never go near space pirates. We're numero uno on their hit list." said Badger.

"Please, you must save her, I'll give you anything, you hear me? Anything." said King Rollo.

Camoflauge and Badger looked at each other before looking at the king.

"Where was she last seen?" said Camouflage.

"Passing the Quasso galaxy." said King Rollo.

Camouflage pulled out his calculator and did some math on it.

"Alright, a princess from some pirates passed the Quasso galaxy, we're looking at a sum of, five million Mobiums." said Camouflage.

King Rollo became shocked.

"FIVE MILLION MOBIUMS!?" yelled the king.

"Uh oh, we're starting to fade, we're losing picture your majesty." Badger said as he started to reach for the end transmission button.

The king gulped.

"Alright, alright, I'll pay. Just save my daughter from those dreaded space pirates, and if it's at all possible, save the treasure they stole from me as well." said King Rollo.

"You do know that now I'll have to charge you extra for the treasure right?" said Camouflage.

"I had a feeling." said King Rollo.

Camouflage smirked.

"Okay sire, you just made a deal. One princess from space pirates for five million Mobiums, plus some extra for the treasure." said Camouflage.

Badger pushed the end transmission button and the communication disappeared.

"So we're going to save a princess from some space pirates? That's lame." the third teenage chameleon said sounding like Beck Bennett.

"A princess and pirates? What're the odds of that?" the fourth teenage chameleon said sounding like Bobby Monyhiam.

"Hopefully I can get some good tips from this princess." the second teenage chameleon said sounding like Kate McKinnon.

"Alright, you're working for your smuggler of a father now." said Camouflage, "I'm very difficult to work with."

Badger looked at his friend.

"You sure this is a good idea?" said Badger.

"Of course it is, they're my kids, need to learn the importance of getting jobs, and some life lessons." said Camouflage.

The children got into separate seats.

"Okay this is what I'm talking about. But where are the seat belts?" said the fourth chameleon.

Camouflage turned to his youngest son.

"First lesson." Camoflauge said before shouting, "LIFE DOESN'T GIVE YOU SEAT BELTS!"

The Kids are shocked.

"WHAT?!" the four said.

Camouflage started up the ship and it flew off in space very fast like.


	3. Stankefied

With Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn they were each in their own beds.

"That was a great movie." said Lynn, "The miracle of westerns."

"The line I liked was when Denzel Washington explained why someone carries a gun." Sonic said before speaking like Denzel Washington, "A man carries a gun, he intends on using it."

Duncan nodded.

"And to think that film and the other Magnificent Seven films or TV shows were based off of an Asian film called Seven Samurai." said Duncan.

"Just about every western film was based off a samurai film." said Sonic.

"Even a Million Ways to Die in the West?" said Lynn.

"Yeah I doubt Seth MacFarland would be smart enough to pull that off." said Sonic.

With Gwen she was in the park still depressed.

"Oh Sonic will you ever be with me again?" she asked.

Unknown to her The Sorcerer's Rat was near her and chuckles and threw the stank ball near Gwen.

The smoke went into Gwen who sneezed before turning into a dark green werewolf like monster and roaring.

A bunch of bats flew off in fear.

The Rat laughed.

With Randy's group; Randy parked his motorcycle in the park parking lot as everyone got off.

"Note to self, get some side cars for Ninja Cycle." said Randy.

Theresa is shocked.

"Why get side cars for this thing?" said Theresa.

"This thing wasn't designed to easily fit four people, but I'm amazed that it did." said Randy.

Bobby nodded.

"I hear that." Bobby said before noticing something, "Quick question, you and your roommates have sorted out relationship problems before right?"

"Yeah, just recently Star and Jackie were arguing to each other about Marco and he wound up calling them both out for being immature before rekindling with them. Why?" said Randy.

Bobby grabbed Randy's head and turned it to where he was looking.

Randy became shocked.

"WHAT THE JUICE!" yelled Randy, "IS THAT GWEN!?"

The monster roared and threw Randy in the water.

"It is." said Randy, "But how is that possible? The Sorcerer's dead, the pearls are trapped under Norrisville High."

Bobby walked in front of Lori.

"Give me your best shot." said Bobby.

The werewolf monster grabbed a bench and started bashing Bobby on the head several times before he became dizzy.

"That all you got?" Bobby said drowsily.

He then fainted.

Lori became shocked.

"That's all Bobby got." said Randy.

However Bobby woke up and is now in a samurai outfit.

Everyone noticed it.

"Bobby how the hell did you get a samurai outfit on so quickly?" said Theresa.

Bobby noticed his outfit.

"That's what I want to know." said Bobby.

Lori smiled.

"I could think of some theories." said Lori.

Randy did some thinking as he put on his ninja mask and became the Norrisville Ninja.

"Lori, you have a drivers license right?" said Randy.

Lori nodded.

"Yeah." said Lori.

Randy pulled out the keys to the Ninja Cycle and tossed them to her.

"Go and fetch Sonic and your sister." said Randy.

Lori is mad.

'WHY ME!" She shouted.

"Someone's got to do it, plus me and Bobby might be busy with Gwen for a while." said Randy.

Lori groaned and got on the Ninja Cycle before driving off.

At the mansion; Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn were in their room sleeping the night away.

A knock was heard at the door and Duncan opened his eyes and groaned.

He got out of bed in only his underwear and opened the door to see Lori on the other side of the door.

"Come back in eight hours when we're all awake." said Duncan.

He closed the door but Lori barged in.

"You've got an opening now." said Lori.

Duncan went back in his bed and fell asleep.

She saw Sonic sleeping with headphones on and removed them to hear a song playing.

" _I'll show you how, you can dare to be stupid._ " said the headphones.

Lori shook her head.

"That's stupid." said Lori.

Sonic slowly awoke and turned to Lori.

"The only thing stupid is the person who barges in without an invite." said Sonic.

Lori groaned.

"Your crazy Girlfriend became a monster." said Lori.

Sonic held a finger up and opened a compartment on the wall, revealing his iPod was plugged into a docking station and turned it off.

"And let me guess, she became one due to me spending so much time with Lynn." said Sonic.

Lori became shocked.

"How did you know?" said Lori.

"Call it a hunch." said Sonic, "Look I never intend on things like this to happen. I grew up in an orphanage with 23 roommates and not one of them wanted to hang out with me."

Lori is shocked.

"Really?" said Lori.

Sonic nodded.

"Give me some time to wake up Lynn, she's a very heavy sleeper." said Sonic.

He got out of his bed and crawled into Lynn's bed before breaking wind and pulling the covers over her head.

"DUTCH OVEN!" Sonic yelled before laughing.

Lynn groaned before getting out from under the blanket.

"What is it?" asked Lynn.

"My girlfriend turned into a monster and I need to turn her back to normal, and this basically involves you." said Sonic.

"How so?" said Lynn.

"We've been spending so much time with each other that she might have gotten jealous." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Lynn.

"So I need you to come along so that when this is over, we can have a three way heart to heart." said Sonic.

Duncan woke up mad.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He shouted.

He then went back to sleep again.

Sonic got out of Lynn's bed and pushed Lori out of the room.

"Give us a couple of seconds." said Sonic.

He closed the door and opened it back up, revealing that he was now in his brown neckerchief, gloves, sports tape, and shoes and Lynn was in her everyday outfit.

Sonic grabbed his satchel and put it on his shoulder.

"Okay lets go." said Sonic.

He and Lynn walked out of the room, leaving Lori confused.

"That was fast, and disturbing that two people of different genders were changing clothes in front of each other." said Lori.


	4. Captain Nixon

With Camouflage's group; they were still in the ship as it was going light speed.

"Space pirate ship approaching." said Badger.

"Turn off light speed." said Camouflage.

Badger turned off the light speed and the fourth youngest went flying off his seat before hitting the ground.

Camouflage became shocked.

"OH GOD! I'm really sorry, as soon as we return to Mobius I'll make sure to install a seat belt on that chair." said Camouflage.

Badger cringed at that.

"Didn't need to see that." said Badger.

He turned to the screen and saw a ship that looked like the Home One ship.

"What're we dealing with?" said Camouflage.

Badger inspected the ship.

"Looks like an older model space pirate ship perfect for storage, outer defenses, and state of the art radar system." said Badger.

"Radar system? Can it by chance see if we're close?" said the second chameleon.

The first chameleon groaned.

"It's a ship with state of the art radar, you think it can't detect us McKinnon?" said the first chameleon.

"Just wondering." the second chameleon who was known as McKinnion said.

"It could if we move in any closer." said Badger, "The minute that happens, they'll start firing at us."

Camouflage chuckled.

"On the contrary my fearless friend, they won't be able to detect us if we jam their radar." said Camouflage.

Badger chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yes sir." said Camouflage, "Down scope."

"Down scope." said Badger.

He pushed a button on the controls and a telescope appeared in front of him before the honey badger looked through it and saw the radar.

"Radar, prepare to be jammed." said Badger.

He pushed a button on the telescope and a giant jar of jam hit the radar, covering it up in jam.

The teenage chameleon's became confused.

"Don't you think that is taking things to literal?" the third chameleon said.

Camouflage looked at his kids.

"Think so?" He asked.

His daughter sighed.

"You jammed a radar with jam." said McKinnon.

"It's called jamming a radar for a reason." said Badger.

In the ship; a space pirate that looked like an Appoplexian was watching the radar and it went crazy before going static.

The pirate became shocked.

"Shit." said the Appoplexian pirate.

He pulled out a communicator.

"Captain Nixon, report to the radar and communications room immediately." said the Appoplexian.

Suddenly; a space pirate that looked like a green skinned version of Captain Hook, but with a plasma energy like hook appeared.

"What is it?" Captain Nixon said sounding like Rick Moranis.

The Appoplexian gulped.

"The radar is gone captain." said the Appoplexian.

Nixon looked at the radar and became shocked.

"How can it be?" said Nixon.

Suddenly, the screen started leaking jam.

The two became shocked.

"The radar's been jammed." said Nixon.

He pulled out a piece of toast and wiped it across the screen getting some jam on it before taking a bite.

"Mobian strawberry?" Nixon said before becoming mad, "There is only one person I know who would dare give me Mobian strawberry."

The Appoplexian gulped.

"You don't mean-"The Appoplexian said before being interupted by Nixon.

"Yes, Camouflage." said Nixon, "That goody goody two shoes smuggler is here. He must have been hired by that king whose daughter we kidnapped."

Camouflage's ship appeared under the space pirate ship.

Camoflauge went to the transporter pad followed by the oldest and McKinnion.

"Badger, stay here with the other two and keep watch." said Camouflage.

Badger is shocked.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"You heard me." said Camouflage.

"Yeah, but why the youngest two?" said Badger.

"I'm more familiar with Pete and McKinnion. Pete had an obsession with chocolate." said Camouflage.

The first chameleon known as Pete turned to his father with chocolate smeared across his mouth.

"You can't prove that." said Pete.

"And Leia Chameleon dropped McKinnion on her head every day after she was born." said Camouflage.

McKinnion became shocked.

"Wait mom actually did that?" said McKinnion, "Sure does explain my bad grades."

She pulled out a report card and saw tons of F's on it.

"Energize." said Camouflage.

"Wait wait." said Pete.

He bent down and placed a fist on the ground.

Everyone is confused.

"What, this'll be really cool. Now energize." said Pete.

Badger pushed a button on the transporter pad and Camouflage, Pete, and McKinnon transported out of the ship.

The honey badger turned to the other two kids.

"So who are you two?" said Badger.

The two Chameleon kids smiled.

"I'm Benent, and this is my twin brother Mony." the third chameleon known as Benent said.

"Yo." said Mony.

Badger nodded.

On the space pirate ship; Camouflage, Pete, and McKinnion transported in the kitchen.

Camouflage pulled out a blaster similar to Han Solo's blaster.

Pete pulled out a Lightsaber blaster.

Camouflage noticed it.

"Wow, your mother must have been taking care of you." said Camouflage.

Pete turned to his father.

"Yeah, she knew a few things." said Pete.

"She learned to defend herself from me." said Camouflage, "Those hours of self defense training has been very useful."

Pete is shocked

"She did." said Pete.

"Yeah, she needed some info." said Camouflage.

Pete nodded.

"Understandable." said Pete.

Suddenly; three Splixion space pirates appeared.

"Nobody move." said one of the Splixion's.

The three chameleon's put their hands in the air.

Camouflage then turned invisible.

Pete saw this.

"Whoa." said Pete.

"That's amazing." said McKinnion.

"I'm called Camouflage for a reason." said Camouflage.

The Splixion's became confused.

"What the?" said the second Splixion.

Pete blasted the Second Pirate.

"OH LALA!" The Pirate shouted and fainted.

The other two splixion's were mysteriously knocked out and Camouflage became visible from behind the two.

He took off their outfits and tossed them to his son and daughter.

"Put these on." said Camouflage.

Pete and McKinnion put on the space pirates outfits.

Later; the three fully dressed as space pirates walked into prison control room and saw an Opticoid space pirate who turned to the group.

"What're you doing here?" said the Opticoid.

"The captain wants to talk with the princess prisoner." said McKinnion.

"I never got word of it, let me patch through to him." said the space pirate.

Camouflage pulled out his blaster and shot the space pirate in one of his eyes, knocking him out.

" _What the hell's going on up there?_ " a voice came from the stereo system.

Camouflage went to the speaker and pushed a button.

"Everything's fine, just a slight weapons malfunction, but it's all under control now, thank you." said Camouflage.

" _Wait a minute, is this that chameleon Mobian Camouflage that Captain Nixon is always after._ " said the voice.

Camouflage aimed at the speaker and shot it, destroying it.

"That got boring real quickly." Camouflage said before turning on a communicator on his wrist, "BADGER, CAPTAIN NIXON KNOWS WE'RE HERE!"

" _I had a feeling._ " Badger said from the communicator.

"Transport Pete and McKinnion onto the ship fast." said Camouflage.

Pete and McKinnion were transported out of the ship.

"I've got to find the princess and that treasure fast." said Camouflage.

He ran off.


	5. Making Peace

Back at the park; Randy, Theresa, and Bobby were trying to hold off the mosnter Gwen.

"How long does it take to get a blue hedgehog with super speed?" said Bobby.

Randy turned to Bobby.

"Well he might be at home asleep so who knows." said Randy. "But this is as crazy as trying to outrun a Family of Flashes."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Multiple versions of the Flash were at a starting line when a starter pistol went off and they ran off, leaving Randy who was on his ninja cycle behind.

"This sucks." said Randy.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic then appeared.

"I'm here, I'm here." said Sonic.

The others turned to him.

"What kept you?" said Theresa.

"I was fast asleep when that bitch of an older sister appeared and woke me up from my Dare to be Stupid slumber." said Sonic.

Randy, Bobby, and Theresa became shocked.

"And she's standing right behind me isn't she?" said Sonic.

The others nodded.

Sonic turned to a very pissed off Lori.

"You will pay Blue Rat." said Lori very very pissed.

"We'll talk later." said Sonic.

He pulled out his T-Shirt cannon and a bouquet of roses from his satchel before stuffing the bouquet in his cannon.

Everyone became shocked.

"He had a bouquet of flowers in his satchel?" said Lynn.

"He has a Tee-shirt Cannon and your freaked out by that?" asked Lori.

"Why should I be worried about him having a Tee-shirt cannon?" said Lynn.

"Those things kill people. What do you think happened to Ned Flander's first wife?" said Theresa.

Lynn did some thinking.

"Good point. But how did Sonic get a Tee-shirt cannon again?" said Lynn.

"He and Ray were on Double Dare and managed to win the whole series of Full House, two tee-shirt cannons, and a trip to Italy." said Randy.

Lori became shocked.

"He actually went to Italy?" said Lori.

"Yep." said Randy.

Lori groaned.

"That no good son of a bitch." said Lori.

Sonic aimed the tee shirt cannon at the stanked Gwen and fired the bouquet of flowers at her which she noticed.

The monster picked up the flowers and sniffed them before turning to normal.

Sonic grabbed Lynn and dragged her off before grabbing Gwen.

"We've got a lot of talking to do." said Sonic, "And don't worry, I've come prepared."

Lori, Bobby, Randy, and Theresa looked on in confusion.

"Now what?" said Bobby.

"Hope for the best and find out what all happened before this." said Randy.

He saw the Sorcerer's now dead rat being thrashed around violently by Salem as blood was gushing out of the rat's neck.

Salem noticed the four staring at him and stopped.

"So is this not okay?" said Salem.

Randy is shocked.

"I didn't need to see that." said Randy.

Sonic, Gwen, and Lynn appeared at a park table and the hedgehog sat the two ladies down before pulling a chair out of his satchel and setting it down on the ground and sitting down.

"Okay, we're going to settle this like adults. Get to the core of the problem, and when we do, there better not be any hostile actions before, during, or afterwords, otherwise it's Sayonara to the two of you. Got it?" said Sonic.

Gwen and Lynn nodded.

Sonic smiled.

"Good." said Sonic.

He then pulled out three glasses before pulling out a 2 liter bottle of Mug root beer and pouring himself a cup.

"Now, we begin." said Sonic.

"I'd just like to say, it's great to be spending time with someone with similar interests as me." said Lynn.

"Alright." said Sonic.

Gwen sighed.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm taking sides." said Sonic.

"I love you, I don't want to lose you." said Gwen.

"And I always will be." said Sonic, "Just because I'm barley around, doesn't mean I'm gone for good."

"You've been spending so much with Lynn that I rarely see you anymore." said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"We've got so much in common. I grew up in an orphanage with 23 roommates who didn't want to hang out with me, with Lynn around, I finally have someone I can relate to." said Sonic, "But if I've been putting one person off for someone else, I better make that one person happy."

Lynn sighed.

"I understand, I'll be out of your room in the morning." said Lynn.

She stood up and started to walk off.

Gwen thought of something.

"Wait." said Gwen.

Lynn stopped in her tracks and turned back to the table.

"I want to be happy, I do. But if it means making someone else unhappy, then I don't want to live in a world like that." said Gwen.

"You both make me happy in your own ways." said Sonic.

He turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, you give me a reason to live and to never die." said Sonic.

He then turned to Lynn.

"Lynn, you and I share the same athletic interests." said Sonic, "A world without two people that I care about is chaos."

Lynn turned to Gwen.

"He's got a point." She said.

The two girls stood up and shook hands.

"Now this is what I want to see. Two people making peace with each other." said Sonic.

With Randy's group; they were sitting on park benches waiting for Sonic, Gwen, and Lynn to return.

"I wonder if Sonic managed to get through to Lynn and Gwen." said Bobby.

"Knowing him, he found a way." said Randy.

Sonic's group returned.

"We're back, and managed to make peace." said Gwen.

"Told you." said Randy.

Sonic approached Lori and pulled out tons of hundred dollar bills before giving them to her.

"Here's 10K, go get yourself a very impressive ring tomorrow." said Sonic.

Lori became confused.

"This your way of paying for insulting me?" said Lori.

"Sort of." said Sonic.

Suddenly; McKinnion transported in the area and looked around.

"Hey, this isn't the bathroom." said McKinnion.

She was then transported out of the area.

The other's became confused.

"Who was that?" said Theresa.

"A Mobian Female chameleon version of Leni." said Lynn.


	6. Saving the Princess

On the space pirate ship; Camouflage made his way to the solitary confinement prison room and started looking in the cells.

He opened up one cell and saw a green skinned version of Princess Leia lying down on a bed.

"Bingo." said Camouflage.

He grabbed a key next to the cell and opened it up before walking into the room.

The princess noticed Camouflage.

"Who the hell are you?" said the princess.

Camouflage removed his space pirate disguise.

"The names Camouflage, I'm here to rescue you." said Camouflage.

The Princess is shocked.

"What?" said the princess.

"Your father King Rollo hired me and my associate Badger to rescue you." said Camouflage.

"He even told you to get our treasure; one of the five Arc of the Cosmos." said the princess.

Camouflage turned on his communicator.

"Badger, did you get that?" said Camouflage, "Give me every bit of info you can on the Arc of the Cosmos."

Badger was in Camouflage's ship's bridge doing work on his goggle's in computer mode.

"Okay, just give me a couple of seconds." said Badger.

He saw five Arc of the Cosmos on the computer.

"Okay, the Arc of the Cosmos are five metallic ring shaped stones created by an alien race known as the Babylonians. They were created to power units that could utilize the power of a black hole to power the warp drive of a spaceship called Astral Babylon, which later become Babylon Garden." said Badger, "But when the Babylonian's discovered that all five could be used to create a black hole if together, they discarded them from their ships engines and they've remained trapped in space.

Camouflage became shocked.

"What?" said Camouflage, "We can't let that happen, transport the princess on the ship immediately."

The princess was then transported out of the ship.

"Is there anything else about the Arc of the Cosmos?" said Camouflage.

Badger continued doing work on the computer.

"Yes there is. Just using one of them could be used to manipulate gravity." said Badger.

The Lizard alien is shocked.

"Any other powers?" asked Camouflage.

"Nope, that's all they can do." said Badger, "It's on level B3."

"Got it." said Camouflage.

He turned off his communicator and ran off.

Later; Camouflage appeared at a doorway labeled 'Treasure vault' and entered it.

He then saw the Arc of the Cosmos surrounded by lasers.

"Perfect." said Camouflage.

He approached the Arc and turned one of his arms invisible before grabbing the artifact.

"Now to get off this ship." said Camouflage.

"NOT SO FAST CAMOUFLAGE!" yelled a familiar voice.

Camouflage turned around and saw Captain Nixon at the entry way.

"Nixon, it's been a while." said Camouflage.

Nixon laughed.

"It has, hasn't it? How long has it been since you sliced my hand off causing me to replace it?" said Nixon.

"Five years." said Camouflage.

"And now, it ends here." said Nixon.

His plasma hook hand turned into a light saber.

Camouflage pulled out a energy sword from Halo before turning it on.

The two smirked.

"Now lets see how you handle this." said Nixon.

"I was thinking the same thing." said Camouflage.

The two charged towards each other and started clashing sabers with each other.

"Once I have all five Arc of the Cosmos, I'll control them to open up a black hole so that I can have all the treasures of the universe." said Nixon.

"That's never going to happen." said Camouflage.

The two kept on clashing sabers which eventually lead to a room with a button labeled 'Push only in case you really mean it'.

"Black holes can't be controlled, you'll risk the lives of everyone else in the universe, even your own." said Camouflage.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." said Nixon.

"You monster." said Camouflage.

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Nixon.

The two continued clashing swords and Camouflage noticed the self destruct button and did some thinking.

He raised the Arc of the Cosmos up in the air and moved very fast, causing everything in the room to float in the air.

Nixon became shocked.

"What the?" said Nixon.

Camouflage turned on his communicator.

"Badger, prepare the ship for immediate departure, set a course for Planet Reed, and prepare to transport me onto the ship when I say so." said Camouflage.

On Camouflage's ship, Badger nodded.

"Right you son of a High Breed." said Badger.

Back on Nixon's ship; Nixon turned his light saber hand into a blaster and started shooting at Camouflage, but kept on missing.

The chameleon got on a wall and leaped towards the self destruct button and pushed it.

"NOW!" yelled Camouflage.

He was then transported out of Nixon's ship as red lights started flashing.

" _Thank you for pressing the self destruct button, this ship will self destruct in two minutes._ " said an automated voice.

The anti gravity deactivated and Nixon groaned before grabbing a phone.

"Abandon ship, abandon ship, the self destruct mechanism has been activated." said Nixon.

The entire crew started scrambling for the escape pods.

In Camouflage's ship; everyone was looking at the transporter pad as Camouflage appeared on it.

"About time." said Bennet.

The group ran to the bridge.

"Full throttle." said Camouflage.

Badger typed stuff down on the controls and the ship flew far away from the self destructing ship.

Inside Nixon's ship; one of the Splixion's that Camouflage encountered went to an escape pod before looking inside and running off.

The radar monitoring Appoplexian appeared and became mad.

"Hey get the hell out of there, where do you think you're going?" said the Appoplexian.

Inside the pod; a pizza delivery man was holding a Domino's pizza box.

"Pizza to go." the pizza man said before closing the door.

The escape pod then left the ship.

The Splixion tried searching for an unused escape pod, and found one with a drumming Tetramand before being conked on the head.

The pod doors closed before leaving the ship.

An Ursaring which was scared started searching for an escape pod.

A woman with a manly like appearance started approaching an escape pod as Captain Nixon appeared.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my escape pod, who the hell are you?" said Nixon.

The woman turned to Nixon.

"I'm the bearded lady, who are you one of the freaks?" the woman said before kicking Nixon away and entering the pod before it closed.

"No, that's my pod, NO!" yelled Nixon.

The pod then escaped the ship.

"COME BACK YOU FAT BEARDED BITCH!" yelled Nixon.

The others are freaking out.

The Opioid, Splixion, and Appoplexian alien's noticed an empty pod.

"One pod left, and four of us." said the Opioid.

The Ursaring got into the pod.

"As everyone says; the captain goes down with the ship. So I should take this one." said the Opioid.

He got into the pod and sat on the Ursaring.

He tried to fasten the seat belt, but grabbed the bear Pokemon's arms instead.

He became confused.

"What the hell's wrong with this seat belt?" said the Opioid.

He then saw the Ursaring looking at him and screamed while running off.

The Pokemon growled and swiped at the alien before the pod closed up and left the ship.

"How the hell did you not see that coming? You've got about 36 eyes on your whole body." said the Splixion.

"Shut up." said the Opioid.

" _This ship will self destruct in 20 seconds. This is your last chance to push the cancellation button._ " said the automated voice.

The remaining four became shocked.

"WE HAD A CANCELLATION BUTTON ON THIS SHIP!? WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON AND CANCELLATION BUTTON ON THIS SHIP!?" yelled Nixon.

"It was you boss." said Opioid.

Nixon did some thinking.

"Okay, NOW TO THE CANCELLATION BUTTON!" yelled Nixon.

Everyone ran to the center of the ship and the Splixion opened up a compartment to the cancellation button, only to see an out of order sign on it.

"Aw crap, even in space nothing works." said the Splixion.

The villains are beyond scared.

" _This ship will self destruct in ten seconds, counting now. Ten, nine, eight, six._ " said the automated voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"Six, what happened to seven?" said the Appoplexian.

" _Just kidding._ " said the voice.

Everyone groaned.

" _Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, have a nice day._ " said the voice.

"Thank you." the four said before bracing for an explosion.

Suddenly; the ship exploded in a huge ball of fire.

On an unknown planet; Camouflage's ship landed on a courtyard close to a castle.

Inside the ship The Princess smiled.

She then ran out of the ship over to her father who was in the courtyard.

"Daddy." said the princess.

King Rollo turned to her daughter and smiled before hugging her.

"Oh, my sweet daughter." said King Rollo.

Camouflage and Badger came out of the ship and saw everything.

Camouflage cried.

Badger noticed his best friend crying.

"Are you crying?" said Badger.

Camouflage turned to the honey badger.

"Huh, no I've got something in my eye." said Camouflage.

The Princess turned to her hero.

"Camouflage thanks for saving me." She said and kissed him.

Camouflage started crying loudly.

"Yeah he's crying." said Badger.

In space; a chunk of Nixon's spaceship was falling towards a planet before landing on a beach.

Suddenly; two ape like aliens riding on horses appeared and saw the ship and a ladder coming out of it.

"Dear me, what are those things coming out of that weird thing?" said one of the apes.

The second ape pulled out a pair of binoculars and started looking through them.

Nixon and his three goons came out of the ship.

He saw his destroyed ship and got on his knees.

"YOU MANIACS, YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" yelled Nixon.

"Okay that's very disturbing, even for me." said the Appoplexian.

The second ape put the binoculars down and became shocked.

"Space pirates?" said the second ape.

"Aw shit, there goes the planet." said the first ape.

The Second Ape nodded and pulled out a gun before he killed himself.


	7. Stand Up Routine

The next day at Splat Burger; Duncan, Lynn, Lori, Bobby, Randy, and Theresa were sitting at a booth as Gwen came in.

"I'm here, where is he?" said Gwen.

"On stage doing his weekly stand up comedy routine." said Randy.

Gwen turned to a stage and saw Sonic with a microphone in his hands.

"The thing about movie remakes is that they're the same film, yet they're different films. You get what I'm saying?" said Sonic, "You look at the original Ghostbuster's film with Bill Murray, Dan Akyrod, and Rick Morranis. Then you've got that remake with those SNL chicks and Melissa Mcarthy. Might as well be calling that Guybusters."

Everyone started laughing.

Gwen is shocked by that.

"What brought this routine about?" said Gwen.

 **Flashback**

Last night in Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's room; the three were in their beds.

"You know what the problem with remakes is? They're the same film, yet very different. Take at look at what happend to the 1974 Longest Yard film with Burt Reynolds. Thirty years later, Adam Sandler makes a Longest Yard film of his own, but is much different, yet Burt Reynolds appears in the remake as a different character." said Sonic.

"I don't get why fans of the original Longest Yard don't like the remake. I actually like that version with Adam Sandler." said Lynn.

"I loved the remake of Petes Dragon and Ghostbusters." said Sonic. "Don't get me wrong the original Male Version was good but the female Version has better weapons. Not to mention that Pete became an orphan and was raised by a fury green dragon."

Duncan did some thinking.

"That's some good material. You should use that for your stand up routine at the Splat Burger open mic night tomorrow night." said Duncan.

"Ha." Sonic said before doing some thinking.

 **End Flashback**

Randy was drying his hair with a towel before putting it down.

"What just happened? I was in the shower." said Randy.

Everyone just stared at Randy in confusion.

"Wait how did you find the time to take a shower in a Splat Burger during a very short flashback?" said Lori.

Randy smirked.

"I'm a ninja." he said

"Right and I am related to Count Olaf." said Lori.

Suddenly; Badger appeared at the booth and saw the menu iPad and picked it up before pushing the Sploagie icon and Sploagie fell from the tube and into the bowl.

The honey badger grabbed the sandwich.

"Nice, very nice indeed. I should install one of these in the ship." said Badger.

"Will Arnett?" said Theresa.

Badger turned to Theresa.

"Who the hell's Will Arnett? Name's Badger." said Badger.

The others noticed Badger.

"Oh hey, what're you doing here Badger?" said Lynn.

"Spending time with Camouflage and his four kids." said Badger.

He motioned to a booth with Pete, McKinnion, Bennet, and Mony.

"I could see the resemblance, but where's the pappy?" said Randy.

Camouflage made himself visible between Bobby and Lori.

"Right here." said Camouflage.

The two noticed the chameleon and became shocked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two screamed.

Camouflage groaned.

"Come on, I'm basically an evolved high breed chameleon who can turn invisible. It's what we do." said Camouflage.

Bobby nodded.

"That makes sense." said Bobby.

"You know what doesn't make any sense? The fact that I was updating our transporter system for days and wound up meeting Adam West, gave Kryptonian's powers, and sent you to Cybertron by mistake." said Badger.

Lori became shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!?" yelled Lori.

Badger groaned.

"Just get the shock of the fact that I met one of the Batman actors over with." said Badger.

"Who says the Batman thing is shocking me?" said Lori.

Badger sighed.

"Thank goodness. Then what're you worried about?" said Badger.

Lori became mad and grabbed Badger.

"How about the fact that you sent my Bobby Boo Boo Bear to another planet?" said Lori.

Badger became shocked.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear? Have you become reduced to giving your hubby a nickname that sounds like someone's best friend?" said Badger.

"I should poison you right this minute." said Lori.

"Yeah, that ain't going to do you any good. I'm a honey badger, I can sleep off any bit of poisoning I get from whatever source. Haven't you seen those animal documentaries on this planet?" said Badger.

Randy did some thinking.

"Yeah he's right, honey badgers can sleep off any poisonous bite or sting they get like it was nothing." said Randy.

"That's one of the few reasons I keep him around." said Camouflage.

 **Flashback**

Fifteen years ago on Mobius; a younger Camouflage in his late thirties was at a table looking at a resume of a Mobian alligator.

"Seems promising, I might get back to you." said Camouflage.

He gave the resume back at the gator left.

"Next." said Camouflage.

A younger Badger in his mid twenties entered the room with a resume and placed it on the table.

"Name." said Camouflage.

"Badger." said Badger.

"Species?" said Camouflage.

"Honey badger." said Badger.

Camouflage turned to Badger in confusion.

"Wait, you're name is Badger and you're a honey badger?" said Camouflage.

"I know, it's weird. My mother originally named me Honey, but that sounded very stupid, so after graduating from collage several times, I wound up getting my name legally changed to Badger." said Badger.

Camouflage looked at the resume and became shocked by what all he saw.

"Four years worth of collage from the Westopolis Institution of Technology in only one semester at the age of four, another four years worth from the South Island University majoring in mechanics in another semester at the age of 5, and seven years of med school from the Medical School of Newtropolis in only two years from ages 6-8?" said Camouflage.

"Yeah, I'm a prodegy." said Badger.

Camouflage nodded.

"Well, in addition to possibly being my handyman and inventor, you'll also be my full time roommate." said Camouflage, "Any skills I should know about? Me I can turn invisible, have a very long tounge, and can climb on walls."

"Other then being very stubbornly brave, I'm immune to all kinds of poisonous toxins." said Badger.

"You're hired." said Camouflage.

 **End Flashback**

Randy was wearing oven mitts and holding a cookie tray full of burnt up cookies.

"Oh crap, I burned my cookies." said Randy.

Everyone stared at Randy again.

"Seriously?" said Bobby.

Randy turned to Bobby.

"Yeah seriously." said Randy.

He tossed the tray away and took off the oven mitts.

"And it doesn't end with Beauty and the Beast. Just recently I heard that Disney is in talks into doing a live action Lion King remake. Good luck with trying to pull that off considering that there weren't any humans in the original movie." said Sonic.

Everyone started laughing.

"Thank you goodnight." Sonic said before dropping the microphone as everyone cheered.

He walked off the stage and went to the booth and started sitting down.

"Scootch over, will you? You're getting a new roommate." said Sonic.

He then sat at the booth between Gwen and Lynn.

"Best material I've done so far." said Sonic, "And I've got no plans to be a stand up comic in the future."

Gwen chuckled.

"You still got it." said Gwen.

"You better have gotten me that reservation at that new fancy resturant in town." said Bobby.

Sonic turned to Bobby.

"Sure did. It's under the name Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Sonic.

Bobby smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thanks." Bobby said before opening his eyes in anger upon realizing what Sonic said, "Hey."

Lynn snickered and held a fist up.

"Nice one, pound it." said Lynn.

She and Sonic fist bumped each other.

Gwen smiled at that.

Sonic turned to Camouflage and Badger.

"So what've you two been up to anyways?" said Sonic.

"Well, I got custody of my own kids from my ex wife who died of a heart attack, got to save a princess and something called the Arc of the Cosmos from space pirates, and were part of a wedding and honorary feast." said Camouflage.

He then started tearing up.

"Are-are you crying?" said Sonic.

"No, I just got something in my eye." said Camouflage.

Duncan pulled out a twenty and passed it over to Lori who reluctantly kissed the chameleon on the cheek.

Camouflage started crying loudly.

"Yeah, he's crying." said Sonic.

On the stage; Luna appeared with her electric guitar and started playing it a bit.

However; a banjo tune was heard and she turned to see Bill with an electric like banjo on stage as well.

Luna played her guitar some more as Bill continued playing his banjo.

At another booth; Hopper and Mina were watching everything.

"Yeah, I know that hedgehog. That's my best friend." Hopper said before cheering.

Mina giggled ad Bunicula growled at Hopper and pulled a carrot shaped sword out and smirked.

"Don't even try it." said Hopper.

Bunnicula however stuck his fangs into the sword and sucked all the juices out of it, turning the weapon white and wrinkly.

"Okay then." said Hopper.

He grabbed the sword and tossed it away as a screaming sound was heard.

"It'll take more then diplomatic immunity to get me out of this mess." said Hopper.


End file.
